billymandygrimfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracula
Dracula is a vampire that was Grim's childhood hero. When he danced for Tanya she instantly fell in love with him, but he ran away from her when she beat him up while he was in bat form, since Tanya didn't know he turned into a bat. Personality He is a selfish old man that calls Grim "Skeleton-Man" or "Big Dummy". He gets angry at people for wanting to do things for him. He always wants people to see him dance. History He had a good friend named Lionel Van Helsing. However, their friendship ended when Dracula married Tanya (because Lionel fell in love with her first and Dracula made his move when Tanya knocked Lionel out). He is Irwin's grandfather meaning that Irwin is part vampire while also being part mummy. Dracula lives/lived in 'The Home of the Ancients', a retirement home for the elderly population of The Underworld, (its entrance is a portal located in at the doorway to the thirteenth wing of a human retirement home,) along with fellow old-timers, The Bride of Frankenstein, and The Wolfman. He also appeared in Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure at Grim's trial. He is also seen dancing in a white suit when Billy sing Scary-O. Dracula's age seemes to vary. Grim says Dracula is his childhood hero, but Grim himself has been around since Jurassic times, so Dracula would have to be much older. However, Dracula was portrayed as a young man with no gray hair in the seventies, only going gray in the few decades time gap betwen then and the present. Appearances *"Home of the Ancients" *"Nergal's Pizza" *"Fear and Loathing in Endsville" *"Goodbling and the Hip Hop-Opatumus" *"Dracula Must Die" *"Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure" *"Underfist: Halloween Bash" Trivia *Dracula's friend Lionel Van Helsing is an obvious reference to the well known family of vampire hunters, the Van Helsings. *Dracula's appearance is based on the 1972 movie Blacula, right down to moustache and soul patch. *His characterization is probably based on Red Foxx, a comedian best known for the show Sanford and Son. *In Punch Time Explosion XL, He synergys with Johnny Bravo. Fusion Fall In the past, he appeared for the first time during the Halloween 2009 event, he arrived at Peach Creek Commons (Cul-De-Sac, both Future and Past) because he was tired of staying at the Home of the Ancients, and also because he found some Pumpkin Crates to sell. Selling ItemsEditar secciónReports from the front have described several sudden, eerie changes to the CartDracula's FusionFall designoon Network Universe. The sky has turned completely dark and appears to be in a state of perpetual night. Strange, chilling music is everywhere. And perhaps most unsettling of all, Fusion Monsters have taken on new appearances and many have begun using new attacks. On the up side, Dracula is tired of the Home of the Ancients, and begun hanging out in the Cul-de-Sac. He is handing out free Halloween costumes! (He's also selling pumpkins which might contain cool accessories.) He sells the Holo Suit, an event-only item (though now a a salesperson at each hub sells them year round). Three pieces are available free, while the rest are obtained through random luck after buying a Pumpkin Crate (which also gives out Gumballs-mostly Gumballs). As of now he is the only holiday character not to give out any holiday missions.DisappearancesEditar secciónAfter the Halloween event, he left and his where abouts were unknown. He is the only event NPC not to appear at the Birthday Bash. Return Dracula's biography pictured not used on the websiteEditar secciónDracula returned yet again selling Pumpkin crates and three new Ben 10 outfits such as: BenWolf, BenMummy, and Benvicktor with other pieces of the set in the special Halloween Pumpkin C.R.A.T.E.S. After the event, He once again left the Universe.On September 2, 2012, Dracula was put back into the game, selling the same items he sold the previous year. After this, he left once more. This was caused by the ai server reset the developers did when they implemented a minor fix to the chat system.